The present invention relates to earplugs generally and to devices for obstructing the ear canal to reduce the noise heard by a user and more particularly for filtering noise to enable discernment of speech in a noisy environment.
In recent years with the advent of urban living, noise pollution has become an increasingly significant problem. Loud noise is also a problem in the workplace where high levels of machinery noise can cause damage to the ears. Indeed, to protect workers there exists in many countries legislation requiring employers to provide ear protection for their employees.
Noise pollution, whilst being an irritation, is also a cause of hearing loss when the ears are either subjected to a single loud noise or are repeatedly subjected to levels of noise above a safe maximum.
Ear protection has traditionally taken the form of earplugs constructed of plastic, foam, silicone or wax. All of these tend to have disadvantages and are of varying effectiveness in attenuating noise. For example, hard plastic plugs tend to be particularly uncomfortable as they press on the ear canal and concha when in place whereas wax plugs can end up being irretrievably pushed into the ear, requiring removal by a physician. All earplugs currently suffer from the drawback of causing a pressure differential between the atmosphere and the inner ear which leads to discomfort due to the sealing or substantial sealing effect that they have on the ear canal.
Discomfort and inability to hear conversation cause persons to remove their earplugs or neglect to wear them at all with consequences such as irritation, deafness and liability to employers. Further, constant removal and re-insertion of the ear-lug is a cause of contamination, especially in the work place, causing such problems as ear infections.
Reference is now made to FIG. 1A where there is shown a diagram of a prior art earplug, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,872,559 to Leight. The earplug consists of a generally cylindrical member, 10, having a body portion 12, a conical end portion 14 at one end of the body and a hollow, flared section 16 at the other end of the body 12. The plug is filled with material 18, for reducing the noise level. Apertures in the end portion 14 and in hollow, flared section 16 allow the foam to breathe. Earplug 10 is designed to fit snugly into the ear canal, its flared and forming a seal over the entrance hole to the ear.
FIG. 1B shows a further example of a prior art earplug as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,315 to Leight, comprising an earplug which substantially seals the ear canal. The latter earplug is semi-rigid and is inserted relatively deeply into the ear canal in order to produce a maximum deadening and sound absorbing effect on the incoming sound.
This above-mentioned prior art plugs suffer from the drawbacks of causing discomfort due to the substantial sealing effect that they have on the ear canal. They are also rigid or semi-rigid causing discomfort due to pressure on the ear-canal or the concha of the ear. Furthermore, the earplugs tend to reduce all sounds and prevent conversation from being heard.
An object of the present invention is to provide an earplug which overcomes the limitations and disadvantages of prior earplugs.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an earplug which blocks noise without substantially sealing the ear canal and causing discomfort to the wearer;
A further object of the present invention is to provide an earplug which allows conversation to be conducted whilst inserted in the ear while at the same time blocking out xe2x80x9cloadxe2x80x9d noise and uncomfortable sounds.
Thee is thus provided, in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, an earplug which has a first cylindrical element made of a first material and a second element which fits over the first cylindrical element made of a second material. The first element is inserted into an ear canal and is substantially convex in shape. The second element is open at one end and closed at its other end. The first element has at least one aperture. The second element has at least one aperture in the carrier of its closed end.
Furthermore, in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the aperture in the first cylindrical element is approximately in the center of its closed end.
Further, in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the aperture in the first cylindrical element is on the cylindrical surface of the first cylindrical element. The aperture is adjacent to the connection between the two elements.
In accordance with a further preferred embodiment of the present invention there is provided an earplug, which has a first cylindrical element and a second element which fits into the first element. The first cylindrical element is constructed of a first material and is open at one end. It is substantially convex in shape at one end which is inserted into an ear canal. The first cylindrical element has air circulation means. The second element is made of a second material and is tapered, the narrower end fitting into the first cylindrical element.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention the air circulation means consists of two apertures. The first aperture is approximately in the carrier of the closed convex end of the cylindrical element and the second aperture is formed in the cylindrical surface of the cylindrical element adjacent to the connecting juncture between the two elements.
In a further preferred embodiment of the present invention, the air circulation means consists of an aperture and a conduit. The aperture is approximately in the center of the closed convex end of the cylindrical element and the conduit is formed approximately through the center of the second element.
The second element includes a generally annular element having a projecting annular rib integrally formed thereto, the nib being substantially located at the center of the annular element. The second element may further have at least one aperture formed within the projecting annular nib. Alternatively, the second element includes a generally annular element having an annular groove formed therein or a part of the ring removal.
Furthermore, in a preferred embodiment of the present invention the second material is softer than the first material. Alternatively, the same materials maybe used. The thickness of the material may also vary.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention there is provided an earplug consisting of a first cylindrical element which is open at both ends to which is attached a second and third element. The first cylindrical element has a narrow lip around the outer surface of one open end, no such lip at its second end and is constructed of a first material. The second element is constructed of a second material and is open at one narrow end and closed at the other wide end for insertion into an ear canal. The second element is tapered from a first wide end to a second narrow end. The third element is constructed of a third material and is open at one end and closed at its other convex end. The diameter of the open ends of the second and third elements is greater than the diameter of the lip-bearing open end of the first cylindrical element and the converse end of the first cylindrical element respectively to allow both to respectively fit tightly over the open ends of the first cylindrical element to form connecting junctures. The second element contains an aperture approximately in the center of its wide end. The third element contains an aperture approximately in the center of its closed convex end.
In a further preferred embodiment of the present invention the aperture in the third element is replaced by an aperture on the cylindrical surface of the first cylindrical element adjacent to the join between the first and third elements.
In a further preferred embodiment of the present invention the second and third materials are softer than the first material.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention there is provided an earplug which consists of a cylindrical element. The cylindrical element is constructed of a rigid material and has a proximate and distal end each having a substantially convex shape. The proximate end is for insertion into an ear canal. The cylindrical element has an aperture or apertures in its proximate end and a second aperture on the cylindrical surface of the cylindrical element distal from the first aperture or apertures.
In a further preferred embodiment of the present invention the second aperture is formed approximately in the center of the distant and the cylindrical element.
Furthermore in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the element includes sound absorbing material proximate to the convex end inserted into the ear.
In addition, in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the earplug may contain protruding elements integrally formed with the element distal from the ear to allow for easier grasp of the earplug when being inserted and removed from the ear.